Give Back Hana-chan! The Great Magic Battle
Opening Clip In a wild gust of wind, Oyajide and Ojijide are holding little Hana. The girls and wizards watch in shock as they whisk Hana away to the Wizard World. Summary It's the girls and the FLAT4 against Oyajide and Ojijide as they race against the clock for the fate of the Witch and Wizard worlds and Hana. Recap In the Witch World, the Witch Queen finds out that Hana was kidnapped by the wizards. Majorin tells her that they will possibly use her as a weapon to take back their territory. The Queen tells Majorin to not mention any war, and to tell the girls to not move. The FLAT4 open the door to the Wizard World, and the episode starts. In the Wizard World, the Witches and the FLAT4 search for Hana. They see that it has become a bleak place. The FLAT4 explain that it was due to a grudge between the past Wizard King and the past Witch Queen, Majo Tourbillon. The witches had taken over most of the Wizard's territory, and because of this they've become poor. The Wizards took Hana away so that they can use her power to save their kingdom. Oyajide and Ojijide, with Hana hostage, can now start the war on the Witch World. As the Wizard Army starts marching, Ojijide thinks how they will be promoted to Baron and Count. Oyajide, meanwhile, tries to comfort a crying Hana. He thinks that she needs her milk, but she doesn't respond. He later deduces she needs her diapers changed, but Hana starts crying loudly. Doremi hears Hana's crying, and she, the girls, and the FLAT4 go after her. The witches summon their brooches, while the young wizards summon their skateboards. Back in the Human World, Pop wakes up late at night. She goes to Doremi's room only to find out that she isn't there. While her fairy Fafa is still sleeping, she transforms into a witch, summons her broom and rides outside the house. A dark thundercloud covers the Wizard World, but instead of raindrops, it was raining candy. The witches deduce it was Hana's doing. In the Human World, Pop sees that Royal Seeds have grown, and takes the Royal Seed Tree to show it to Doremi. In the Wizard World, the gang finally confronts the Wizard Army. Suddenly, a tidal wave of candy appears, but Akatsuki summons two sticks and turns the wave into cotton candy, throwing it into the army. The gang then goes to find Hana, her crying getting closer. But Oyajide summons a rain of banana peels, making the girls slip and fall. As Oyajide runs, Hana's hairclip glows and giant baby toys fall from the sky. In the Witch World, Pop wonders where her sister went, and then hears noise coming from the door to the Wizard World. Doremi uses her Patraine powers to stop Oyajide, but fails. The others use their magic spells in order to stop the baby toys, but their seeds have run out. Oyajide and Ojijide have finally arrive to the castle and bring Hana to the king, however, Doremi arrives to stop them. But she had run out of Royal Seeds, and so she is taken out of the castle by Oyajide. Doremi's words almost bring Oyajide to tears, but Ojijide wants him to bring the baby to the king, so that they can become Baron and Count, respectively. Hana falls into the King's hands. Ojijide sees that Doremi will rescue her and casts a spell on her, but accidentally hits the king instead, turning him into a lizard. Hana uses her power to turn him back to normal. The Wizard King declares that he will not start a war with the Witch World and orders the two wizards to dismantle the army. He tells Oyajide and Ojijide he wanted them to bring Hana to him, not kidnap her, and sentences the two wizards to clean the royal bathrooms. Suddenly, the palace starts falling down. The girls arrive at the palace, and Doremi tells them that the King and Hana are under the remains. But she has run out of magic, and so have her friends. The FLAT4 started chasing Oyajide and Ojijide. Pop arrives and brings the Royal Seed Tree Doremi planted, and Doremi puts two seeds in her Patraine Poron. Doremi uses her Patraine magic to save the King and Hana, to bring them out of the palace, riding on a magic carpet. The King wakes up alive and well, the door to the Witch World opens and Doremi and friends arrive in the Witch World. Oyajide, Ojijide and the King apologize to the Witch Queen for the misunderstanding and the troubles they have caused, and the king brings Hana back to her. The Queen reveals that she also made a mistake to break relations with the Wizards because of the past Queen, and hopes that the Witches and the Wizards could get along in peace. In celebration of the re-opening of the door, she restores the Wizard World to its natural state, making the Pen-Pen plants where Wizards are born grow again, saving the Wizard race. She hopes that both the Witch and Wizard Worlds may prosper. Back at the Human World, there is a strange glow inside the waterfall. Screams of pain are heard from inside, Spells * Pirika Patraine! Major Events * Thanks to the Witch Queen, the Wizard World is restored to its former glory. Errors Trivia Gallery 02.47.02.JPG 02.47.03.JPG 02.47.04.JPG Category:Sharp Category:Sharp episodes Category:Episodes